


Choice vs. Fate

by Polarnacht



Series: Colorblind [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha Isabelle Lightwood, Alpha Jace Wayland, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Biting, Fate, First Kiss, First Love, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Good Parent Robert Lightwood, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Omega Alec Lightwood, True Love, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarnacht/pseuds/Polarnacht
Summary: Each Shadowhunter is born with a second gender – Alpha, Beta and Omega. Usually, Alphas were strong warriors, leaders within their family or clan. Omegas were supposed to be more domestic, a bit softer but never weak – they were trusted to raise the families, after all. Betas stood somewhere in between. There was one destined mate for each Shadowhunter, but not everyone met his mate in their lifetimes – Shadowhunter lives being often rather short. Therefore not everyone waited to find their true mate but settled for someone else. Mates by fate were most often pairings of Alphas and Omegas, Betas/Betas, but also other pairings like Alpha/Alpha were not unheard of. Rare, but acceptable. Once the mates had found each other, they claimed each other to show the world they were taken, to mark them as theirs. Every Shadowhunter was born with a lack of color – the color of the eyes of his mate. Only upon the touch – or the death - of the true one, the color would become visible.Alec was 18 when his world exploded in colors he had never seen before. His heart skipped a beat, he knew it could only mean one thing….
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: Colorblind [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591045
Comments: 14
Kudos: 136





	Choice vs. Fate

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of a series but can be read alone, it is not a sequel or prequel.

Each Shadowhunter is born with a second gender – Alpha, Beta and Omega. Usually, Alphas were strong warriors, leaders within their family or clan. Omegas were supposed to be more domestic, a bit softer but never weak – they were trusted to raise the families, after all. Betas stood somewhere in between.

There was one destined mate for each Shadowhunter, but not everyone met his mate in their lifetimes – Shadowhunter lives being often rather short. Therefore not everyone waited to find their true mate but settled for someone else. Mates by fate were most often pairings of Alphas and Omegas, Betas/Betas, but also other pairings like Alpha/Alpha were not unheard of. Rare, but acceptable. Once the mates had found each other, they claimed each other to show the world they were taken, to mark them as theirs. Every Shadowhunter was born with a lack of color – the color of the eyes of his mate. Only upon the touch – or the death - of the true one, the color would become visible.

Alec and his sister Izzy grew up in the New York Institute, raised by their parents Maryse and Robert. Maryse was a strong Alpha leader and Robert an even-tempered Beta which balanced the fire in Maryse’s veins well. They were not mates by fate, but by choice. Their mated bond was a constant up and down, but in the end – they were a family, they would stick together. The Lightwood siblings were raised with love and pride, raised to be strong leaders and worriers themselves. Everyone expected Alec to present as an Alpha, as he was strong and tall, someone who could inspire loyalty, even at a very young age, all qualities which were said to be signs of an Alpha. So when he turned 12 he was first crushed when it turned out that he was an Omega. Suddenly, he felt inferior. When his parents found out, they were surprised and then rather sad. But not because Alec was an Omega, but sad because Alec felt differently now.

“You should be proud to be an Omega, Alec. Omegas are not better or worse than Alphas, they are just different. They can be whatever they want to be. Don’t let anyone ever tell you something different. You will be the next Head of the Institute after me and a great leader. I can feel it in my bones, the future which lays ahead of you is bright.”

12-year-old Alec nodded and hugged his mother, glad to have so open-minded parents. He knew that not everyone thought that way. So besides his parents giving him an embarrassing talk about heats, nothing changed for Alec. He trained like before, studied like before and kicked ass like before. When two years later his little sister presented as an Alpha, Alec felt proud and pleased for her, no jealousy left. They were Lightwoods after all, what mattered a second gender?

The much alike the siblings were, there was one clear difference. Since Alec was little, he had loved the tales and stories about fated mates. He loved the great love stories which ranked like myths around the concept and he couldn’t wait to meet his chosen one.

When he was younger he had dreamed of an Omega, thinking of himself as an Alpha. When he har presented it had switched, but in the end – also this would not matter. If his chosen mate was an Omega like himself, so be it. He watched the marriage of his parents – not an unloving one, but certainly a troubled one – and decided for himself that this was not an option for him. He would wait. Wait, till his colors would indicate to him that he had met the right one. Waiting entailed for him to not fool around with anyone. He never flirted, never kissed someone – even though enough offers where there, Alec being a handsome, tall and muscular Omega with a prestige last name.

Izzy on the contrary didn’t much care about fate. She had no indication of wasting her time with waiting for someone who might never come. She enjoyed her youth, flirting here and there, having the occasional boyfriend – never something serious, but she sure did not miss out on things. Sometimes she teased her big brother for his strict morality, but she knew that everyone had its own way to deal with things and she respected the choices of her brother. She just hoped that his fated mate was not a douche.

When Alec’s 18 birthday came closer, the Shadow World was at the brink of war with itself, a power-hungry Shadowhunter named Valentine Morgenstern seeking to overrule the Clave and wipe out the Downworld.

Everyone prepared for the great battle which would define the way the Shadow World would be shaped in the future, including Alec and the New York Institute. Everyone was needed. Alec remembered strapping on his bow when he stepped out of the Institute around noon, when the whole world around him exploded suddenly in colors he had never seen before. He heard himself scream in surprise – he knew that the sudden rash of colors could only mean one thing. His mate, his mate chosen by fate, had died.

****

The war was over, the Clave had won. Alec felt not like wining. He had told Izzy and his parents about his mate, and even though neither of them really believed in it, they all mourned with him the dead of an unknown Shadowhunter.

Alec was grateful for that, it meant a lot to him. His grieve for the unknown stayed, but he carried on. He became indeed the successor of Maryse, who followed her husband Robert to Idris - he had been announced the new Inquisitor. Shortly after his 18th birthday, Alec became the new Head of the Institute, the youngest in history and one of the few Omegas.

There were some Shadowhunters who gave him a hard time about it, which annoyed Alec immensely but he could put them in place. At least openly no one criticized him just for his second gender. The support of Izzy, which had grown to be the same strong and fierce Alpha than her mother, helped of course . But the truth was, Alec was a born leader and knew how to get his will without humiliating others or making them feel bossed around.

When the Clave announced that they had found the perfect second-in-command for him, he was not impressed. Normally an Institute was run by two mates, but as Alec was unmated and the work too much for one single person the Clave had found someone they thought fit. Alec was annoyed that he was not able to choose for himself, of course he would have made Izzy his substitute. But as it was, he had no saying in this. But he really doubted the choice of the Clave. They had chosen a young Alpha, but not any young Alpha – the hero of the war, Jace Herondale, who was known for his cockiness and arrogance. No, Alec was certainly not impressed by the Clave’s choice.

When Jace stepped through the portal the first thing Alec thought was that he was too small and too pretty for an Alpha – and then blushed when he caught himself repeating the same stupid prejudices he hated so much if applied to Omegas. Why shouldn’t an Alpha be short or pretty? So he pulled himself together and greeted his new second-in-command, trying to be open-minded.

Jace was everything Alec had expected – proud, arrogant and cocky – but at the same time he was so much more. Alec had feared that the Alpha would fight for the dominance in the Institute, that he had to put him in place, but it seemed that Jace had no problem being second or that his boss was an Omega. He treated everyone not according to their second gender – but according to their skills and performance. Which impressed Alec, he had to admit it.

Jace was a great fighter and knew a lot about strategy in a war, but little in politics. But he was good at words and eager to learn – soon Alec found himself relying on the blond, he could admit that they complemented themselves rather perfectly.

Alec also had to admit that Jace was striking. He might be smaller than the average Alpha, but his fighting skills were beyond everything Alec had ever seen – and the view of a half-naked Jace, his whole body lighting up with golden runes when he activated them without a Stele, was a view Alec would not forget soon. But Alec was aware that such a typical Alpha – what the hell was a typical Alpha anyway? – would be most likely not interested in an untypical Omega like him. At least this was what Alec told himself to not being forced to admit any crush he might have or even to act on said non-existing crush.

After a particular difficult mission, Jace, Alec and a few other Shadowhunters arrived back at the Institute, Alec heading directly to his office to fill in all the necessary paperwork, the rest going to the dressing rooms.

Realizing he needed some information from Jace, Alec turned around to join the others. He was just about to open the door when his movement stilled. He heard Jace’s voice through the door. It was more a growl than a voice anymore, the growl of a very pissed off Alpha Alec had never heard before.

“If you ever talk about your Head like this again, I swear to the Angel that it will be the last time.”

Jace growled in a very, low, very dangerous voice.

“And what will you do? You’re just the bitch of him, of an Omega. You’re not an Alpha worth that title”

The mocking voice of another Alpha rang through the still closed door. Alec just heard a punch and a noise witch sounded like a broken nose followed by a muffled scream.

“Oh don’t worry, I will do nothing. Alec will handle you and when he is done witch you, you will know what a real Omega is capable of. Believe me, the nose I just broke is just a small teaser, Alpha.”

Alec had never heard the word Alpha being spoken with so much sarcasm and loathing. Before Alec could pull himself out of his trance, the door burst open an Jace stormed through it, the anger still written all over his face. When he saw Alec, he just pulled the older boy with him, towards Alec’s office.

“Thank you, I guess.” Alec stated, when the door closed behind them.

“Not for that, this jerk is an asshole. You would kick his ass in anything. Don’t let it get to you.”

  
“There will always be someone who thinks Alphas are better and stronger.” Alec huffed in reply. “But I wanted to thank you anyway. Not for braking his nose, this I really could have done myself, but for making it clear to them that you think I am a capable leader.”

  
The blond looked at him in earnest. “Because you are. I don’t give a damn about the Alpha/Beta/Omega bullshit. It’s just a gender. No one would dare call females weaker than males. And look at us. If you just see us you should be the Alpha and I the Omega.”

  
Alec smiled. “You are right, I am way taller than you are.”

  
“And I clearly am the pretty one” Jace responded with a smirk.

“But your arrogance gives it away that you are a true Alpha” Alec countered in response, enjoying their little banter.

“And you love it, Alec.” Jace whispered, his voice now low and seductive.

  
“Do I, though?” Alec could feel his heart beating faster.

  
“Oh yes you do. And I do love that you are so tall and strong. I guess we will have to fight who is carrying the bride over the doorsill after we are mated.”

  
Alec laughed, but was stopped by two hands, who pulled his head down. He had to acknowledge, he also liked it that Jace had to tilt his head to be able to kiss him. Jace hesitated for a second, making sure Alec wanted the same, but before he could pull the Omega closer, Alec leaned in and pressed their lips together.

It felt amazing. Jace’s hot lips tasted a bit salty, a bit like honey. Before Alec could feel embarrassed of his lack of experience, Jace took control over the kiss, but in a very sexy way. He coaxed Alec into opening his lips and Alec moaned into Jace’s mouth at the sensation of the exploring tongue. Alec could not picture that anything would ever feel better than kissing Jace. So maybe, he thought, Izzy and his parents had been right. Maybe he had wasted his time waiting for a fate which would never come true anyway – but Jace being his first to kiss could not be called waste, could it.

Alec fell fast and hard for Jace, soon he couldn’t picture himself without the blond. And apparently Jace felt the same way. It just felt right, Alec couldn’t find another, a better word for it. They just clicked. In their professional life, in their private life - and also in bed. Jace was a tender and passionate lover at the same time, giving Alec all the time he needed and never pushing too hard – but pushy enough to tear Alec apart in every good way.

At the beginning Alec had been nervous to admit that he was a virgin, but when he heard the low, content growl Jace couldn’t suppress, he chuckled.

“Possessive little Alpha” he teased.

“How can I not when it comes to you? You belong to me. And that I’m your first is just amazing.”

They took things slowly, not wanting to rush anything, especially the actual mating. They wanted to make sure that they worked before taking the next step. First, they kept their relationship private and just told Izzy. When they were certain that they really were meant to be, they showed it to the whole Institute. Most were happy for them, the rest they ignored. Nevertheless, they were still not mated, just a normal couple.

“What do you think about fate?”

Alec blurted out once, while both were patrolling the streets. Maybe not the best timing, but Alec needed to know. He felt that Jace wanted more, the small signs increasing. The way Jace caressed his neck where the bite was supposed to happen, the way Jace got slightly more possessive of him – not in a bad or patronizing way – the small gifts he got him, which would count as courting if they were so old-school, which they were definitely not. But still, he knew that Jace wanted him as a mate.

  
Jace looked up astonished, the question taking him by surprise.

“I don’t believe in fate. I like to choose.”

“I do. I mean, I did.” Alec stuttered. He felt Jace tensing next to him.

The blond stopped and turned Alec around so that they faced each other. Alec inhaled deeply and carried on.

“I always wanted to wait for the chosen one by fate. That’s why I also never flirted or kissed. I always wanted the one to be my first. But then – he or she died.”

He felt tears prickling in the corner of his eyes, blinking them away furiously. He didn’t want to cry, he didn’t want to make Jace feel bad. He felt Jace’s warm hands on his face and a feather light kiss pressed to his lips, before the blond pulled him close into a tight hug.

“I’m sorry Alec. I’m sorry I am not the one. We don’t have to mate if you don’t want to. We can get married the mundane way. Or not at all. I chose you and I take what you can give.”

  
“No, I want to. I want to be your mate. I just wanted you to now.”

He leaned heavy against his lover, feeling his heartbeat slow down. Everything would be ok, he had the best mate he could wish for. Sometimes he doubted that fate was doing such a great job after all, if fate hadn’t matched him with Jace.

The next time they had sex, Alec tilted his head and bared his neck to Jace, a clear indication to be ready for the bite.

The look on Jace’s face alone was worth it. His whole face lit up with a radiant smile. And if Alec had one doubt left if he made the right choice – which he didn’t – it would have been swept away by the next thing Jace did. He turned Alec’s neck to the other side, leaving the usual biting side bare.

Alec couldn’t express how much it meant to him, the acknowledgment of the loss he had had. Before Jace bit down properly, he kissed him first and whispered lowly, his voice dark with desire. “Are you sure?” Alec could just nod and then his world went blank, the sensation of the bite too much. When he recovered he looked in Jace’s loving eyes and waited for the Alpha to bare his neck, too. When he did he bit down without hesitation. Immediately he felt a bond settling which cried loudly “mine, taken, mate.” He couldn’t imagine that a fated bond could feel any better.

***

Everything could be fine if not for the small voice in Alec’s head, which constantly nagged at him. What if Jace would find his true mate? What if? So when they had a fight, a stupid one, neither of them knew what it was about and who started it, it escalated.

They yelled at each other and Jace just looked at him and wanted to leave. Alec knew that Jace needed space, needed to cool down before he said things he didn’t mean, they had talked about it. But in this particular situation all he could hear was the little voice which said: he will leave you for his real mate with whom he won’t fight. So he said in a small voice.

“Yeah, leave me, I always knew you would.”

  
Jace spun around and was on him in a matter of seconds, Alec had never seen him so furious. Jace pressed Alec against the wall, one arm over his chest to keep him in place.

“And what is that supposed to mean?”

It was a dark growl, the first time Jace used his Alpha voice against Alec, and it was the first time in their relationship – in his whole life - the older boy ever felt the need to bare his neck to submit to an Alpha.

“I chose you, Alec. You are mine. And I really thought I was yours, too.”

Alec saw the hurt on his face.

“You are, Jace you are. I just… I’m just afraid that once you meet your mate you might think otherwise.”

“Never.”

The response was given without any sign of hesitation. Alec was relieved as he felt the hold loosen and Jace’s face soften.

“I told you, I like to choose. Besides, I will never find out who my mate was supposed to be. When I died, the color thing disappeared. When I was resurrected I could see all colors all of a sudden.”

Alec looked stunned at him. He looked in the beautiful, mismatched - blue and brown – eyes in front of him and he asked himself how he could have been so stupid, how he didn’t see it before. Who had two colored eyes after all? And who was just perfect for him?

“You died?” Alec choked out.

“It’s a long story. My father killed me during the great battle, my sister used the wish from the Angel Raziel to bring me back. It worked. I promised not to tell anyone to not get her in trouble” Jace shrugged.

“You died shortly before noon, didn’t you, Jace? Because this is when my fated mate died. What color were you missing?”

Jace just could nod, looking as stunned as Alec as the realization settled in.

“Yes, it was noon. Brown, hazel brown” he whispered.

And then Jace bared his neck to Alec, the usual side this time for Alec to mark him as his, not caring that normally the Alpha bit the Omega first. But who cared about tradition, certainly not Jace. And when Alec marked his mate – the mate he chose for himself and the mate fate chose for him – for the second time, he knew that things could not get better. This was perfection.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, so here is my second attempt of the A/B/O universe - this time with Omega Alec *winktoNathanoy25*. As always I really appreciate your thougts, comments and kudos. Thank you :-)


End file.
